I Do Fall For You
by kuroneko2728
Summary: Mikan is Ruka's cousin from France. She'll be able to meet a guy named Natsume, Ruka's friend who doesn't have interests towards girls. But one day, will he ever fall for someone?


Disclaimer: I truly doesn't own Gakuen Alice! If ever... sure why not!

Chapter 1- Mean Guy Natsume and the Dark

One sunny morning inside Ruka's room...

Ruka is talking to his friend Natsume on the phone.

"Morning Natsume. I can't come in your house today. I have something important to do."

"What is it? Tell me."

"Well my cousin Mikan will be coming home. She came from France."

"You can bring her along. Just go in my house."

"But by that time she will be tired."

"I don't care. She doesn't have any choice. No buts."

"Okay but promised me that you will be in your best behavior!"

"Whatever. See ya later Ruka. Bye."

After their phone conversation, Ruka take a bath and go to the airport to meet her cousin Mikan.

Inside the airport...

"Ruka-pyon!" A brunette haired girl came running along Ruka.

"Mikan!" Ruka said. "It's good to see you again!"

"Me too!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"You're so pretty Mi-chan! Anyway I heard that you will stay here in Tokyo from now on." Ruka said.

"Yup. I'll also study in your school."

"That's good to hear! Anyway Mikan I'm so sorry but we can't go straight home 'cause we will go to Natsume's house."

"Natsume? I've never heard about him, who is he?"

"A friend of mine. I can't resist. We need to go now."

"We?"

"Yes. He wants to meet you too."

"Okay, then let's go!"

After a few minutes... inside Natsume's house...

"Natsume." Ruka said.

"Oh, its you Ruka." Natsume said.

"Well, this is my cousin." Ruka said.

"Nihao! I'm Mikan Sakura!" she said cheerfully.

"Whatever." Natsume said coldly.

"Natsume." Ruka said.

"What?" Natsume asked.

"Will you act politely to Mikan?" Ruka whispered.

"Whatever. Let's just have some fun."

Ruka just sighed.

"Hey, you little girl. I heard that you came from France."

"Yes. That's right, but as of now I'll stay in Tokyo. I'll study in here too."

"I see. Will you be studying at the same school, me and your cousin were into?"

"Hai." Mikan said smiling.

"Hey Ruka, would you mind sleeping in here." Natsume suddenly asked.

"But..."

"I've called your mom, she said its alright." Natsume said.

"A-alright," Ruka answered.

Sleeping time...

"I've arranged different rooms for the two of you. I think that your cousin Mikan wants some privacy so she'll have a different room." Natsume said.

"I see." Ruka answered. "You can now rest Mikan." Ruka said.

"Hai!' Mikan answered. Then she went straight to her room.

"Hey Ruka, let's watch a movie." Natsume asked.

"Sure!" Ruka said.

"What will we eat?" Natsume asked.

"I'll buy popcorn! Its just two blocks away from here!" Ruka suggested.

"Okay." Natsume said.

"Take care Mikan for awhile." Ruka said.

"Whatever." Natsume said.

As of now while Ruka is buying popcorn Natsume were scanning tv shows just then there is a backout.

"Oh great! Blackout." Natsume said to himself coldly. Just then he heard a girl cry. "Now what is wrong with that girl?" He asked himself. then he went to Mikan's room.

Natsume was surprised to found out that Mikan is in the corner of the room, crying.

"Hey what's wrong? Afraid of the dark?" He asked Mikan coldly.

"H-hai." mikan replied while her voice is shivering. "I h-hate darkness s-so much." she added.

"Shh..." Natsume said. "Be brave." Natsume said then he hugged Mikan.

Mikan's eyes were widened, she was surprised at the same time secure. "A-arigatou N-natsume sempai." Mikan said then she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

A few minutes later the lights were back. Ruka were inside the house too. He hurriedly went to Mikan's room for he know that Mikan is afraid of the dark. When he opened the door he was surprised to see that his friend Natsume were hugging Mikan. They were both asleep.

"Thank you for making my dearest cousin Mikan secure." Ruka whispered to himself while smiling.

END OF CHAPTER 1- - - - What can you say? Is t okay? Reviews please! Thanks!

KURONEKO2728'S INNER MIND THEATER

Akaru (me): Aw Natsume is kind! that's cute! have the heavens open already?

Natsume: Stop teasing me you little girl, you're getting me pissed.

Akaru: As if i care!

Natsume: I'll burn you into ashes.

Akaru: For your info NatNat-chan, in my story you don't have any alice, you can't use it against me! Hahahahah!

Natsume: Tch. Whatever. Stop calling me by that name.

Akaru: What name, NATNAT-CHAN! Hahaha! Let's end this talk! Till next chap!

Natsume: I'm not yet done talking!

Akaru: Just shut up NatNat!

Natsume: I told you I'm not NatNat!! 


End file.
